


The Harry Potter Experiment

by bayushi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayushi/pseuds/bayushi
Summary: The first chapter of a comic series I'm working on!





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




End file.
